Her Knight in Shining Armour
by Uchiha B
Summary: She needed someone, anyone who could help her move on. He just so happened to be dimension hopping at the right time, "I'll protect you. I'm your servant, Saber." IY/Fate drabbles, Kagome x Prototype!Saber
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Sad.

Pathetic even.

' _What am I doing?'_ Kagome thought, moving from her position to sit and lean against the wall of the well, _'My duty is done. I doubt the portal will ever open again.'_

But still, she was desperately longing to see her friends who had become a second family to her, so she tried going back each and every day, even sometimes injuring herself in the process.

It was done.

And she had to move on.

' _Is that possible?'_ Kagome's head lolled back as she closed her eyes, hoping she would not upset herself to the point of crying with her wistful thinking.

She needed someone – someone who could pull her out of the normalcy that she very so wanted to get away from.

Most humans could barely understand her with an exception of a very few, and if she was completely honest, she could no longer understand her peers either.

' _Please,'_ The Miko unwittingly rested her hand on her hip, not even consciously thinking of the Shikon no Tama that resided in her body once more, _'I need someone, anybody who can help me.'_

And with those wishful thoughts, Kagome was startled to see the ground beneath her was glowing, causing her heart to race with both anxiety and excitement.

Was the well finally responding to her deepest desires?

' _But something is different,'_ She realized, not feeling the familiar sensation of travelling to another time period, _'So what's happening?!'_

The glow died down and Kagome slumped against the wall again in disappointment before snapping upwards once she sensed an unfamiliar presence right in front of her.

What the...?!

"Ah, I was not expecting this at all," A voice stated and the teen girl stared wide-eyed at the blond male standing before her, "But I can say that I don't mind this either."

"W-who...?" Kagome scrambled to stand up in a defensive position as she scrutinized the obvious foreigner with wariness, "Who are you?!"

"I'll protect you," The man smiled as he placed his hand on his armoured-clad chest, "I'll protect the world," He reached out his other arm towards her in a friendly gesture, "I'm your servant, Saber."

What the _hell_?!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please review!

* * *

What the hell?

"Who are you?!" Kagome snapped, shifting into a guarded position while silently cursing that she had no weapon on her, "Where did you come from?!"

"Ah," The male – Saber as he called himself – lifted his arms in a peaceful gesture, "Please, be at ease," He said with a smile, hoping to calm her down, "I don't mean you any harm."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Kagome retorted, eyeing him warily, _'He feels like a human... yet more.'_

She wasn't sure what that 'more' could be.

"I have come in response to your summons," Saber said with a bright expression, "And I have heard your plea. I will protect you from whatever may cause you to suffer." He repeated.

Kagome stiffened as those particular words painfully reminded her of what she had lost, "Did the well send you here?" She asked cautiously.

"It is strange," Saber looked thoughtful, "I sense that there are no Holy Grail Wars happening in this world at this time _and_ you possess no catalyst to summon me. It is very strange indeed."

She certainly did not miss his curious wording, "You come from a different world? " She asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes," Saber nodded, "I have been hopping through different dimensions in order to hunt a certain beast," She could only blink when his vivid green eyes softened as he stared down at her, "But you are much more important than that."

"I– _what_!?" Kagome felt her face flush against her will, now just recognizing how good-looking this man really was, "I am _not_ more important than hunting down a beast!" She said with incredulity.

What the hell had she gotten into now?!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

...if you don't like this, you don't need to read

* * *

"Of course you are."

Kagome was taken back by the pure conviction in Saber's voice and felt her face flush even hotter than before, "I... no." She mumbled, shaking her head.

Saber stared at her for a moment and let out quiet sigh, _'This girl is more broken than I thought.'_ He began to move closer, but stopped when she noticeably tensed.

"If you are chasing a beast, then it's your duty to hunt it down until it's dead," Kagome said with a deep frown that held a hint of pain, "I am nowhere near impor–"

"I disagree," Saber interrupted with a smile, "I am more than aware that there are many others who are strong enough to defeat this beast," He held out his hand once more, "I am a knight. If there is a lady in distress before me, then I am duty-bound to aid her."

"I can protect myself just fine," Kagome said defensively, "I'm not a weak little girl who needs to hide behind a man."

"Yes, I can see that," Saber chuckled, "Well then, my dear lady, perhaps we should talk in more comfortable surroundings?" He glanced around, wondering why they were standing in what seemed to be a dry well.

"You're a foreigner, but your Japanese is completely fluent," Kagome noted, still cautious of having this man around her family, "What is your real name and where are you from?"

"I am Arthur Pendragon," Saber answered with that smile, "King of Britain and founder of Camelot." He could only laugh at her wide-eyed look.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
